Silence in the Library
by windyhurrice
Summary: A TezuRyo YAOI fic. Yes it's a H fic. Basically Tezuka and Ryoma are inside a library, and... well, why don't you come and read it? smiles


* * *

Silence in the Library

* * *

This is a YAOI fic. Now, this fic is written for one of my long time web friends Ami-chan, which you've known her as Ami13th.

Her B-day is now, and I understand her studies are preventing her from writing anymore fics. She has always asked me to look out for TezuRyo fics for her. Since there really isn't a lot, therefore I went and quickly constructed this story for her.  
- This story may not be as detailed as my other ones since I only have a few days to complete it (After MY H3LL of semester works). Currently I am in progress of doing a sequel for my AtobeRyoma fic(Half of it is published in my LJ), also another new fic, I updated my profile a little. For those that still continues to support me along, I thank you very much.

I DO NOT own Tenipuri but Konomi Takeshi-sensei DOES.

This will be a TezuRyo fic(As stated) and well for people that dislikes YAOI, leave, DO NOT ruin it for the others that likes this. I am NOT responsible if you get nightmares or whatever, I have already stated this is a YAOI fic, I trust you are old enough to take care of yourself. Sorry if I sound harsh, but I have enough problems to deal with in real life.  
- Words written in _Italics_ meant thoughts. Words written in **bold** are emphasis. Words underlined are spoken in English.  
-You need to know these words in case I do use them in this fic -  
-**Yadda** - No, **Yamette** - Stop, **Onegai** - Please, **Gomen** - Sorry, **Koibito** - Lover, **Itai** - Sore/Ouch.  
- Also, I have NEVER written a lemon/lime fic before, so if you'd like to give me tips on how to portray things in a better manner do so. ...Actually, what's the difference between the two again? ((sweatdrops))

Lastly, I hope Minna-san will enjoy it, especially to Ami-chan as well.

* * *

Afternoon. School was over just an hour ago, the same goes for the tennis club training in the Seishun Gakuen Highschool. Shades of the orangey sun were pouring down in the school grounds, through the windows of the school buildings, through the windows of a certain library. Inside the library, we are introduced to two people dressed in traditional black junior highschool uniforms - one tall, one small, the tall one sitting on one of the library study desks and flicking through white A4 paper documents; the smaller one trying to stack the final set of library school books back into the huge bookshelves.

"Ne Buchou?" Twelve years old young Echizen Ryoma stopped his job of stacking the school mediums and with his back facing his tennis club captain, he began again, "When are you gonna get that finish?" Tezuka, situated with Ryoma on his left, he stopped his scribbling pen and replied, "Nearly done, just five more sheets left." The boy frowned and give a reply back, "Oh," continued with what he was doing before hand.

Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu has been going out together for two months now, however all they ever did was holding hands together and rarely do they ever 'kiss'. _I wish Kunimitsu would do more than that_. Ryoma thought. _After all, he was the one that confessed, other than that_ _one kiss during the confession_..._ he stopped doing anything else_... Ryoma let out a quiet sigh as he pulled a chair, took three books in his arms and stood on the chair. _It's not like I'm hoping for too much_... _but really_..._why doesn't he do more than that?_ _Mada mada dane_... He tried pushing the thick books back in their place of order. Tezuka on the other hand, have just finished his document works let out a sigh or relief and packed all stuff into his school bag. He then looked at Ryoma, tender eyes observing the small figure. Ryoma then finished his stacking and got off the chair, he placed the chair back in place and suddenly Tezuka called him, "Ryoma." This startled our youngest seigaku regular, for the captain never really called him this other than only when they are alone together. Still, this give a little warmth in the younger one's heart, "What is it?"

"Go and lock the library door and then give me the key will you?" Tezuka commanded, even though his voice had a more gentler tone. "Uis," Ryoma stretched his remark, went over to the door and locked it with the silver library key. He then walked over to Tezuka in a normal pace and as he came close to Tezuka, he held out the key in front of him, "Hai Buchou."

"Ryoma."

"Hmm?"

"What did I tell you to call me when we're alone together?" A white shine gleamed on the older one's glasses. "Eh? Uh...Ku-Kunimitsu..." Ryoma looked away, blushed lightly as he tried to speak it out. When he tried to focus his view on his lover again, he felt a strong pair of arms lifted him up and he was placed sitting on the study table, his feet barely touching the ground. Ryoma looked at the bespectacle teenager kneeling down on the green carpet before him. From this perspective, he can clearly see the handsome features of his boyfriend's face, although his lover's eyes seemed to be concentrating on somewhere below his chest... "Bu...buchou?" Ryoma asked while swallowing his throat. An eyebrow twitched in the seigaku captain's face as he stood up, wrapped his arms around the small figure, leant closely on the boy and he commented, "Ryoma, I thought I told you before."

"Ah...gomen Kunimi-hmm!" Tawny eyes widened at the impact of Tezuka's lips plastered on his own. Tezuka lightly bit Ryoma's lips, just enough to let the boy's mouth open up and Tezuka's tongue slipped inside Ryoma's cherry-coloured mouth. Tezuka's tongue randomly touched and explored inside Ryoma's mouth, licking his teeth and twirling around Ryoma's tongue. These little movements sent Ryoma a new kind of tingling sensation which made him shut his eyes closed. It was much stronger than those kind of normal kisses.

Tezuka suddenly pulled away, a moan escaped from Ryoma's lips. As the boy started panting, Tezuka knelt down before him again and started to unbutton the boy's black uniform, pulling the white cotton shirt upwards, exposing pure soft white skin. Ryoma's eyes opened wide once again as he felt something pecking and sucking on his stomach proceeding upwards to his chest. "Bu-buchou...please...stop...this is the library...ah!" Ryoma squinted his eyes when Tezuka nipped one of the two cherry spots on his chest. "Then keep quiet," Tezuka licked the sensative spot. That spot was replaced with a hand massaging and teasing it, while Tezuka's face pulled away and landed on Ryoma's neck. He started to smooch and explore the soft skin, which caused a jolt to the boy. Tezuka started to nibble Ryoma's right ear, which Ryoma felt heat rising up inside him and he blushed. Tezuka give him another french kiss which Ryoma closed his eyes and tried to feel the enjoyment out if it. Until he realized the belt around his waist was being unlocked, being pulled out and the next thing he knew, he felt Tezuka's big hands quickly gripped his own two hands placing it behind his back; and wrapped his waist belt around his two wrists together. "Ku..Kunimitsu?" Golden eyes looked at the older one's features with a hint of fearness in them. No matter what, the boy was still twelve years old after all. Adding to the fact he was born in America, he do get an idea of what will happen towards the end. More likely, he was still inexperienced yet.

With Ryoma still in his sitting position on the desk, Tezuka knelt down once again, "Shh...Ryoma," he mentioned as he pulled down the boy's uniform trousers. "Ah! Yadda!" Ryoma had a horrified expression on his face as he quickly closed his two thighs together. Tezuka ignored the boy's request, he opened the legs apart with his own strength; before Ryoma could once again close them, Tezuka's body was already in between the legs, which Ryoma immediately separated as soon as he came in touch with Tezuka's clothing. Tezuka yanked and removed Ryoma's underwear to thigh level, revealing his perked up member. Ryoma quickly looked away with his eyes closed and blushing like mad. He soon regretted as he felt something warm and wet wrapped around his cock, which he hastily turned back and looked beneath him; and saw his buchou randomly flicking his tongue and sucking on his member. An electrifying sensation jolted on Ryoma, whom leaned forward and placed his chin above on his lover's shiny golden-brown hair, the thought of Tezuka suddenly covering his member with his whole mouth, shifting upwards and downwards made Ryoma spill out some tears, "Ahhhahh! Please...please...don't...!" Ryoma cried, "Ahhh! Stop-ahh!" _Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!_ Trails of tears clipped down on Ryoma's face. "Please don't stop?" Tezuka mentioned when he was still licking the smaller one's cock and continued to his previous steps.

"No! Yaddaahhh!" _That's not it! Please stop! I don't like Kunimitsu like this! Onegai!_ Terrified eyes squinted again as everything suddenly went blinded for a few seconds as Ryoma reached his climax and released into Tezuka's mouth. The buchou quickly swallowed it into his throat and pulled away from the member. Ryoma flopped backwards and laid on the desk, panting heavily. When feeling his energy recovered a little, he skimmed at his lover, who was removing his own black uniform jumper. _What_..._what is he doing?_ Frightful eyes closed shut once again when he saw the taller boy's eyes had focused on him. He shivered as he felt Tezuka hoovering over him, pulling the remains of his underwear completely off. Then surprisingly, he was lifted up from the desk, the belt around his hands were freed and taken away, and he was pounded into his lover's embrace. "Ku...Kunimitsu?" Ryoma bravely yet confusingly looked up at Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed and apologized, "Gomen... it's late but gomen..." Ryoma was startled by this statement and asked, "...Why?" Tezuka petted and ran his fingers through Ryoma's blue-greenish locks and spoke, "I have always wanted to do this with you... but...it seems like you're still not ready..." At this statement, Ryoma finally understood. Understood why Tezuka did nothing more than just normal kisses and not going much further. His Kunimitsu was as gentle as ever. To Tezuka's surprise, Ryoma smiled and squirmed his way inside Tezuka's embrace, which Ryoma just kept on repeating Tezuka's first name. "Ryoma?" Tezuka assured and Ryoma looked up at him, placing a hand on his buchou's cheek. "Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked lightly at his koibito, "I am ready, I was just...startled..." Ryoma hid his face into Tezuka's chest, "Just...be more gentle...onegai?" he whispered. Tezuka nodded as he exchanged a light kiss with Ryoma. He spreaded his black uniform jumper on the table and laid Ryoma down on it.

Tezuka used the white liquid leftovers which some remained on Ryoma's member, he took it and dabbed on Ryoma's chaste opening, lubricating it. He inserted a finger inside as he hoovered himself over Ryoma, which a moan came from Ryoma at the same time. "Ku..Kunimi..tsu..." Ryoma encircled his arms around his lover's neck. Tezuka slipped another finger inside the maiden gap. "Ahh! Itai!" Tears squirted out of the corner of Ryoma's eyes and he started to thrash about, but Tezuka placed his knee over Ryoma's thighs to prevent the boy from moving to much. _He's so tight_... "Relax Ryoma...it's alright...relax..." Tezuka gently whispered into Ryoma's ear and planted a kiss over Ryoma's lips. This made Ryoma lose his concentration on the lower part of his body thus allowing him to relax. Noticing the young boy did so, Tezuka inserted a third finger and trusted deeply inside Ryoma's untouched spot. Ryoma gasped and cried inside Tezuka's mouth. Tezuka kept doing so until he hit a certain spot which made the boy moan in a delight manner, the older boy realized he got the right 'place' and he separated his mouth from the boy's. Tezuka pulled out his fingers, which Ryoma groaned in disappointment until suddenly he felt something bigger and longer - probably like the size of a cucumber, he's not sure but it was pushed inside his opening. "AAHHHH!" Ryoma howled and was flushed at the same time. "Shh...it's ok, relax Ryoma..." Buchou reminded him again. _He really is so tight_... Tezuka waited until the boy got used to his much bigger member and as soon as the boy have relaxed, the buchou started to move in and out, penetrating the boy with deeper impacts and brushing hard on the spot every turn. "AAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" Ryoma cried in pleasure. He felt like he was being torn apart, he clutched tightly on the back of the white T-shirt Tezuka was wearing. Tezuka also groan with delight, he trusted and trusted and trusted until he felt his own climax, "Ryoma!" At this stage, Ryoma also felt the same, "M-Mitsu!" They both went blinded for a second, Tezuka's release inserted into Ryoma's opening like an injection, Ryoma had his over on the front of Tezuka's T-shirt.

Both laid on the table desk, trying to catch their breaths. It was a little later that Ryoma snigger as he made his way into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka looked at the giddy boy below him with confusion. "Kunimitsu," Ryoma said.

"Hai?"

"Next time I want to do it in Kunimitsu's bedroom."

Remember, silence in the library.

Mada mada dane.

* * *

End.

* * *

-((sweatdrops)) Ok, now was that crap? I mean like, I realized there was some words I'd like to change around, but I just couldn't think of during that time. Not to mention I did everything in one go. And I swear, this is my first time writing a lemon/lime.

**Ryoma** - You...you...why did you put us in the library? # # #

Eh? Because there are already some fics that have you people in the locker room. And the cupboard or the wardrobe is boring. Besides there's no proper 'desk' there.

**Ryoma** - there's still a bench in the locker room.

You expect me to run laps for putting you there?

**Tezuka** - Good idea. ((stares at author)) Go and Run 20 laps around your building NOW.

You're joking me! I've just made a H fic for you and this is what I get?

**Tezuka** - 30 laps.

((sweatdrops)) Anyway, how bad was it honestly people? Do point me out the mistakes gently, sorry for the OOC, oh yeah, I'm praying I'll have the AtobeRyoma sequel done this weekend. I can't guarantee. I've half of the story published in my LJ if anyone's interested in.

**Tezuka** - 50 laps for that.

HEY! # # Grr...well, later then Minna-san, oh, Happy Birthday Ami-chan! ((smiles, goes and runs her laps))

Finished on 13/03/2005  
Revised on 13/03/2005


End file.
